


Day I Die

by Ggeri_Sminth



Series: Happy Ever After [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Child Abuse, Cutting, Happy Ending, Incest, M/M, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 06:44:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2458634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ggeri_Sminth/pseuds/Ggeri_Sminth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco is almost ready to give up... enough it enough, that is until some one saves him maybe things will get better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day I Die

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own any of this... Just the story line.

"Why does it matter," stuttered Draco.

Draco moved back slightly as Lucius backhanded hi across the face. Draco clutched his cheek and tried to back away from his father. This only caused him to back into a wall. Lucius fed up with his son's attempts of fleeing grabbed his wand and pointed it at his son muttering a few spells. Rope flew from Lucius wand towards Draco. Draco tried to run but that only made his father angrier. Lucius grabbed his son's hair and threw him across the floor. He then grabbed at Draco's shirt ripping it off him, buttons went flying and the shit was left in pieces on the ground. Lucius then mumbled the spell again finally binding his son's hands behind his back. Draco let out a slightly shocked squeak. Lucius smirked as he shot over pulling on his son's hair again pulling him up so that he was on his knees. Lucius rolled a thumb over one of Draco's nibbles, causing Draco to moan a little. It was evident that this was turning him on. Maybe not the harsh treating but the tender touches were defiantly doing the trick.

Draco let out a rough gasp as his father rubbed his hand down his sons erection, "Father please," Draco begged, he didn't like were this was going.

Lucius smirked, "Why Draco it seems that you are liking this."

Draco whimpered trying to get away from his fathers touch, this angered Lucius so he threw him back onto the ground shoving Draco's head down into the ground with his foot harshly. Lucius then continued to show Draco how much power that he had. He ran his hand down Draco's back resting it right above the rim of his pants. In one swift movement Lucius ripped Draco's pants from his body leaving him bare and exposed. Draco shifted as he felt the cool air of the room against his exposed erection and bare bottom. Draco squirmed almost as if he was trying to run, it didn't matter any more, and he really wanted to get the hell out of this situation. This just made Lucius angrier, he pointed his wand towards Draco again and mumbled another spell. Ropes shot out binding Draco's legs and pulling them as far apart as Draco's body would allow. Then restricting this so that they couldn't close together again the rope knotted around newly formed nobs in the ground. Lucius also sent out ropes binding his arms down to a new nob in front of Draco's head. Lucius then took his foot off of Draco. He began to walk around admiring his handy work. Draco's cock stood standing up leaking pre-cum, his legs where pulled far apart showing off his plump ass. His head was shoved as far down into the ground that it looked like it hurt, Draco of course was still trying to get out of the hold of the rope. Nothing was working, he was on his knees and completely exposed to his father, completely vulnerable.

Lucius smirked as he bent down shoving something into Draco's mouth, "Oh my dear Draco you look so lovely and plump and well just fuck able."

Lucius began walking around his son like he was his pray, trying to figure out what he should do next, "Now usually I would give you some meds and let you swim in my seed. Drenching you and your mouth with it, but tonight I am not quite sure that will do. I think that you need to be shown who is in control and who is the boss, tonight a greater punishment is needed."

Lucius turned his wand in his fore fingers trying to think of the best way to punish his son. The thought of fucking him came up quite a bit and was very strong but he didn't want any of his DNA in him. He would need something harder to find. Then the idea came to him; he would just make a cock bigger and longer than any normal one. It would feel almost the same but would be much, much harder to trace. Draco struggled to see what his father was up to after a few seconds it didn't matter. Draco felt something large and long penetrate him, almost immediately his erection collapsed. Tears flooded his vision and flowed freely, there was nothing to hold them back. The object then pulled out all the way to what seemed like the tip and then slammed back in. This process continued over and over again. Lucius smirked and watched as Draco continued to cry. Little bits of blood began to seep out of his ass as the object continued to force its way into his body. Lucius watched for a few more minutes before leaving to attend to other things. Several hours passed before Lucius returned to the room. The object was still penetrating his son and Draco was still crying.

With a flick of his wand the object stopped moving, it was nestled deep inside Draco's ass. He then let the ropes slither away and Draco collapsed on the floor. Lucius shook his head and then walked out of the room. Draco tried to pull himself up several time before he was able to stand again. Draco looked around his room tears still fresh on his face. He wanted to leave. With one harsh pull he yanked the object out of him. He spotted his wand and crawled to it, a few spells and hours latter he was able to move around more. He had tried to heal himself as best as he could. It didn't look like it was going to work that entire well. He would have to get some were and to some one that knew what they where doing. But Draco couldn't really think of anyone that would be willing to help him. No matter how hard he tried his thoughts seemed to always find their way back to the Weasleys. His train of thoughts continues to Ron in particular. He shakes that thought out of his head and begins focusing on how he was going to leave and getting clothed. He then half crawled half limped to his closet finding anything that he could wear. Blood seeped out of him, down his leg and onto the ground. After spending little time looking Draco found something to wear and pulled it on. He wasn't going to stay around for Lucius to come back for a round two. Wearily and late with in the day he trudged out of the house and down the path into the real world. He walked as far as he could before he had to sit down in fear of passing out. Out of the blue the bus shows up, he looks up at it praying that no one he knows it on it. Thankfully there was no one on the bus that he knew. The bus took him pretty far and from all the blood loss he was having a hard time keeping up with were he was. After finally getting kicked off the bus he walked around in an unknown part of town, praying that he would find some place to hide and try to heal himself more. As Draco rounded a corner he came face to face with Author Weasley.

Draco approached him causally, "Hello… Mr. Weasley."

Author looked at Draco, "Hello Draco, what are you doing…" he stopped and looked around, "without your father?"

Draco frowned and tried to hide the hurt then whispered, "I don't actually know where I am… and seeing you here… well I was wondering if you have an extra bed?"

Author looked at Draco with suspicion, "I do indeed have an extra bed… why do you ask?"

Draco grimaced; all these questions would get him nowhere. He would have to answer some of these questions soon. He just didn't want to tell anyone what had really happened it was so humiliating. As Draco stood there thinking about everything that would come out he noticed that the world was starting to get darker, almost as if he was fading into oblivion. Author noticed that Draco was starting to sway side to side. He placed his hand on his shoulder to try to steady him. It didn't last long, seconds passed and then Draco dropped like a pack of potatoes. Author had to move quickly in order to catch him. As he gathered all of Draco in his arms he felt something warm and wet smear on him. He pulled out the arm that was underneath, deep crissum red. He starred down at the limp Draco in his arms. There was no time to wait this boy needed medical help and fast.

"What have you gotten yourself into Draco…?"

It didn't take all that long for Author to arrive at home. He laid Draco down on a bench outside of their house. He saw Ron in his room looking out his window one look at his son and he almost fell over. Ron looked like he was about to cry, as if something had upset him deeply. Author hurried inside to find Molly. Molly was serving dinner; Ron came running down the stairs looking from his father to the door then back again.

Molly looked over at her husband, "What happened, what on earth is all over your hands?"

Author looked down at his hands and clothing, there was blood smeared everywhere. "Molly would you please come outside with me for a little bit. I need to talk to you about something."

Molly nodded her head then looked over at Fred and George, "Finish serving up dinner. Ron come and sit down and eat."

Molly then followed her husband outside; she had not realized in full what she would be seeing. When she saw Draco her heart sunk and broke a little. Some blood was still seeping out through his clothing. He wasn't moving and Molly couldn't tell if he was breathing.

"Author what happened, Is he okay…?"

Author held out his hands, "He came up to me, we talked a little then he just passed out, Molly this is his blood."

"Oh my Author, get him inside… I will get the healing kit. My the poor boy."

Author didn't wait to be told twice he scooped Draco up and carried him into the house up to Percy's old room. Ron had sat down at the kitchen table and watched his father take Draco up to Percy's room. Several hours latter Molly came back down, she looked very upset and almost disturbed.

"Well I do hope that you all plan to be kind to our guest. That is if you don't want extra chores. I will know if you have done something to upset him."

Fred and George both piped up, "What's wrong with him?"

Molly paled, "I think… I think that some one raped him…"

Ron coughed, "Are you sure?"

"Yes Ron," she sighed a sigh of deep regret, "I am sure…"

Ron sat trying to listen to the conversation that continued to buzz around him but he couldn't. His thought continued to go back to Draco; he had noticed that Draco would cover up more than usual. At first he thought nothing of it but then it struck him that maybe Draco was trying to hide something. Ron paid extra attention after that. And he was right; he was trying to hide something. Every time Draco came back from seeing his family he wore more clothing that normal. It disturbed Ron a bit but not enough to do or say anything about it. Truly he had thought he was just imagining it all, came up with something to make Draco Malfoy seem so little and less perfect. But now he wished that he had said something about it to them all. Several days passed and Draco didn't leave the room. Molly would go up and bring him some food and try to coax him out of the room but nothing was working. Fred and George would go up there every now and then and talk to him, but even that had a little effect. Draco actually wished that Ron would come up and talk to him. He was sitting in his house why couldn't he find the courage to talk to the boy. After about a week Harry and Hermione showed up and after them came his mother. Draco watched from the window as his mother tried to figure out if he was there. Molly wouldn't tell her that he was there and she also wouldn't say wasn't. She made it seem as if she knew nothing and if she did know something Draco know his mother would not be finding out. Draco glared at his mother.

"Why would you care… you side with him… not only that you also did this to me… but maybe if I wasn't like this…" Draco mused as he continued to watch his mother try to talk to Molly. Molly just seemed to ignore her.

"Even a woman that shouldn't love me… loves me more than you ever did… maybe if I was like her… sis… If I gave dad that face… that face that said I would fight all the way… maybe he would have killed me like he killed her." Draco bends over pulling out a knife out of the drawer.

"Yes and you didn't even try to stop him… you just let him kill her… maybe… maybe this way I will have peace."

Draco dug the knife into his skin cutting at his arm along all the other scars as he looked down at it he noted that a word, actually a name was formed in his skin with each and every cut. 'Ronald'

A tear dripped down Draco's cheek, "I can't even tell the man I love that I love him… you have done this to me. I have no courage, instead I toy with him harassing him… making him think littler of himself… what is it that you want of me…"

Draco's conversation continued along for hours on tracing the name over and over with the knife. As the old wounds just began to heal new ones would appear. This was the only way he thought he could mask the pain. What he didn't know was that it wasn't working that entire well. The perfect wall that he put up had wholes in it and emotions that he didn't even know he had were seeping through those wholes. But this only began to show when Draco's mother showed up again determined to see Draco.

She had showed up several days before school was going to start. Molly was having a hard time keeping Her away from Draco. He just watched form the window angry and finally at his limit. He pulled out the knife that he had been using to harm himself. Rolling up his sleeve he prepares to puncture the skin. A small tear ran down his face as he realized that he would never tell Ron that he loved him. As he sunk the knife into his skin two strong arms wrapped around him holding onto his arms. Draco struggled to remove the hands and arms that stopped him form completing the deed. The hands didn't falter gripping his wrists even tighter forcing Draco to stop digging the knife into himself.

Draco struggles quite a bit more before he finally drops the knife, "let go of me."

The hands tighten even more, "No."

Draco flinches at the voice and in almost a whisper replies, "Why not?"

"You planned to kill yourself. I really don't want to have to clean up your blood, besides mum would be very upset if I let you do this."

Draco slid back into the embrace of his captive, "Please let me go."

Ron complied; he spun Draco around and then picked up the knife that was sitting on the ground. Then leaned in and pulled Draco's wand from it's hiding spot.

"You know Draco there are better ways of releasing the pain, and hurting yourself is not the best way. I will be taking these until you can get this under control. If you feel like you wan to kill yourself again then talk to Fred or George. They can help you feel a lot better I promise you that."

After that Draco seemed to get better or that is what Ron thought. But that wasn't all that true. Instead the cutting just got worse and instead of 'Ronald' being on just on arm it littered both arms one sloppier than the other. Ron also noticed that Draco didn't seem to talk much anymore and he steered away from everyone that he ever seemed to know and communicate with. There was no more bashing and no more hating. He just became so quiet. While Draco wasn't really all that quiet he was saddened. He wanted so much to be held by Ron. He just knew that the only way that would ever happen was if he tried to kill himself again. Months pass and now it is winter brake. Everyone has pretty much gone home since there is only little of each everyone is in the Gryffindor common rooms. Ron is sitting on the couch reading a book and Draco is sitting next to him with his head on his shoulder. Draco looks quite warn out and is feeling quite out of it when Ginny followed by Harry march into the room.

Ginny angrily stomps over to Ron quieting down when she see's Draco, "That's it Harry I can't stand it. We have been going out for four months now and you still don't want to have sex."

Ron lowers his book and looks at the two of them, "Well maybe I don't want to have sex Ginny!"

Ginny throws her arms up in the air, "Oh no it's cause you want cock, well it looks like Percy is the only one left so have at it."

Harry gives her a dirty look "Excuse me!"

"Fred and George are together, Charlie is married and Ron is defiantly taken," she points to Draco whose head has now fallen in Ron's lap. "And it's obvious that you don't like girls. I should have just gone after Longbottom on the first place. Should have known that you would turn out to be gay."

Harry looks from Ron to Draco to Ginny, all the rest of the Weasleys have gathered around along with Hermione and Luna, "What does me not wanting to have sex have to do with being Gay? And Ron is gay…"

Ron rolled his eyes, "you are a hormonal teenage guy, so yeah it does and yeah I am…"

Draco kept his eyes closed as he felt Ron's hand glaze through his hair. It was so hard not to sit up and kiss Ron right then and there. But that would have been stupid or maybe suicide. Draco didn't know what to do. Soon the heated discussion was over but not with out a few hurtful words. Ron had admitted to liking him but lost interest after being bashed for so long. Draco really should have known better. He tried to go back to sleep but no matter what he couldn't so after a while he got up and went up to the dorms to get some sleep away from everyone. Ron watched him almost amused by the way that Draco was acting. As Draco entered the dorms Harry confronted him.

"Harry," Draco cried out in surprise.

Harry smirked, "I wonder if Ron catches you in the act with me if he would leave your pitiful side and come to me in comfort."

Draco tried to back away form Harry; he didn't want to do anything with Harry. He wasn't even all that sure if he would be able to do anything with Ron. He walked right into a wall or so he thought. The wall was warm and Harry was giving it a horrid look as if the wall had eyes and hands.

Draco took in a sharp breath as he felt an arm twist around his waist, "What was that you were saying Harry?"

Harry glared at them as Draco sunk back into Ron's warm embrace, "You wont always be around to protect him."

Ron frowned, "Harry you are my friend nothing more and nothing less, please don't ruin that."

Harry took one last look then made a mad dash down the stairs. Ron watched him while Draco tried to forget the warm embrace that would soon leave him. He waited, and waited, ten minutes past then Ron took hold of Draco's no dominant hand and pushed up the sleeve with his thumb. He continued to push it up until 'Ronald' was very clear to anyone that looked on.

"I see you haven't gotten rid of this nasty habit of yours."

Ron traced his name with his thumb it made Draco shiver. Ron's skin rubbing the scared tissue that spelled out his name. Draco flushed quite a pretty shade of red when he realized that he was going to have to talk to Ron about all this. Then he sunk almost falling out of Ron's embrace if it hadn't been for Ron sitting down on the ground.

Draco turned around looking into Ron's eyes, "Why do you do this to me…?"

Ron smiled kissing Draco's forehead, "You do this to yourself I only try to stop you."

Draco began to cry, "You said you stopped pursuing me… it's my fault all the teasing…"

Ron pulled Draco into his lap, "Maybe my boyfriend should be the one that does the pursuing. Maybe he should ask…"

Draco sniffles and lays his head in between Ron's shoulder and neck, "Ron Weasley will you take care of me…?"

Ron whispers in Draco's ear, "Until the day that I die."

**Author's Note:**

> I do not condone cutting or anything that I write about in my stories.


End file.
